The Sun's Fire
by Thoughtless Beauty
Summary: Legolas thought joining the Fellowship would distract him from his pain and Tauriel. Tauriel thought she could run from past through the service of her kin but when the two cross paths they are forced to address their path and rise and meet the growing danger. With the impending orc attack on Helms Deep will they be bale to save the kingdom of Rohan, or lose each other forever?
1. Chapter 1

The Sun's Fire

Legolas had left the past behind him, under the guise of obligation that came with his crown and title. He had left the safety of the Woodland Realm and confines of his Mirkwood Kingdom, left the tyrannical rule of his King and father in order to protect the bearer of the one ring that would rule them all. At least that's what he had thought he had done but what happens when his past comes back to haunt him? When he is forced to confront the very feelings he had spent so much time and effort trying to run from as they sit on his door step once more. When Tauriel, Capitan of the Mirkwood guard, comes back into his life. Will he be able to help the med of Rohan, his friends Aragorn and Gimli, and the whole of Middle Earth, or will he be so overwhelmed with these emotions that he'll lose his friends, himself, and even the love that he had thought he had rid himself of long ago.

Chapter one

The moonlight scattered itself through the intertwining tree branches. They scattered like shards of a broken mirror across the heavily trodden dirt path. The forest was still, eerily silent for only a moment before the sound of galloping horse hooves broke the silence. A party of four black chargers raced ahead along the dirt path led by a pure white courser. The five on horseback were all similarly clad in green armor that was light, flexible, and made them seem as though they were born from the forest itself. They traveled light and armed, some had long silver wood bows and quivers full of arrows strapped to their backs while others sported long, thin blades that curved delicately as they hung at their hips. The steel shone wickedly in the cold moonlight.

Just as suddenly as they had raced down the dirt path way they were stopping at the signal of the rider at the head of the pack. A woman with hair spiraling down past her waist in a river the color of sun kissed bronze. It gleamed in hues of copper and gold even in the dimness of the moonlight. She wore to lose, save for the simple braids meant to pull the fiery tresses away from her face. Her ears shone, large and pronounced, they curved into elegant points. Her emerald eyes were as hard as the stone that they had stolen their color from. The she-elf searched the darkness before them, her ethereal beauty marred by the look of concern on her face, a wariness in her eyes like that of a hunted animal. Something was wrong, she could feel it. There was a small chill ran up her spine and in her mind's eye she saw flashes of violence, blades slicing through the night, and blood falling like rain. She blinked and the vision was gone leaving nothing but a pale sheen of sweat that chilled her as the night air touched her skin with its icy breath.

"Stop." She hissed in elven tongue pulling the reins of her horse sharply. The others pulled up to a halt beside the elven woman, their horses whickering nervously padding their hooves on the tightly packed dirt beneath them. She could feel an edginess begin to creep into her chest, she couldn't tell if

"What is wrong Tauriel? What have you seen?" a voice as gentle as the whisper from the wind came from the slim hooded rider to Tauriel's left. They drew closer until their horses were neck and neck before the rider dropped her hood. As it fell away, beneath the hood revealed another she-elf. Her eyes were the same shade of emerald green as Tauriel's, their faces were reflections of each other, being interrupted only by the raven tresses that pooled around the woman's delicate features giving a dark and fair beauty to her. For a moment it seemed as though Tauriel couldn't catch her breath, the vision had shaken her to her core. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, trying to chase away the violent visions that had scarred her mind.

"Look how the forest trembles Faelwen, it trembles yet there is no sound. The forest has lost it's voice tonight, this silence is unnatural." She whispered, her fingers trailing to the thin blades at her hips. She found comfort in the feel of their smooth hilts at her finger tips; it soothed the nervousness that fluttered frantically in her heart.

"We must make hast. We have to make sure Lord Elrond's scroll makes it to Mithrandir before it is too late. We cannot afford to dally here Tauriel." Faelwen spoke urgently wringing her horse's reins in her gloved hands anxiously. Tauriel knew how important this mission was for Faelwen it was one of her first that took her outside the boundaries of the Mirkwood. She had trained tirelessly for this, it was a great honor to be chosen for this mission.

"Faelwen is right Captain, we must press on." One of the other rider asserted, his voice was deep and warm and he had the same dark looks as Faelwen but his eyes were a piercing blue the color of ice as the sun was shown through it, clear and sharp. The other two, both blonde with equally bright eyes were surveying the perimeter, their heads scanning the thick underbrush for signs of danger, Tauriel noticed their hands straying towards their sides, and she smiled at the fact that she was not the only one who felt uneasy in the darkness of these woods. She was also not the only who found a sense of comfort when their weapons were within their reach.

"Take heart my friends, our mission will be completed. I swore by the light of the stars and my own blade and bow that I would see it through." She said with a confident smile, pushing her misgivings to the back of her mind, or at least trying to. As the others turned away, seemingly reassured by what Tauriel had said she reached out and took hold of Faelwen's wrist in a gentle but firm grip.

"Sister, stay close to me. I still fear something may be wrong." She whispered urgently under her breath. Faelwen pulled her arm away out of her sister's grip, green eyes a flame with outrage.

"I am not a doe eyed apprentice anymore Tauriel, I do not need you to protect me." She hissed back, not even bothering to disguise the anger in her voice. Tauriel may be the Capitan of the guard but in her sister's eyes all she could see ways on overbearing older sister, shielding her from the world beyond. There was nothing more that Tauriel could do to convince her sister to stay close, so instead of trying to fight with her hard headed sister she snapped the reins gently and her horse trotted on, the small party following suit. They walked on in silence for a few moments until once again Faelwen pulled up next to her, the anger that was there only moments ago was replaced now with something much stronger; curiosity.

"So are the rumors are true?" she whispered, keeping her voice low to keep the others from over hearing. Tauriel had to fight to keep her grin from showing, she knew that her sister was going to bring this subject up sooner or later. She remembered how surprised she had been when she had received Lord Elrond's summons to Rivendell. She remembered the look King Thranduil had given her as he handed her the scroll, the look of disinterest, almost disdain. The king had been the only father figure that Faelwen and Tauriel had ever known but when he found out of his son's love for her a gap had formed between her and the elf king, and as the years passed that gap had grown into canyon so vast that she could no longer see the man she had once thought to be like her father. He was lost to her and that only made her realize that he was never really on her side to begin with. She had saddled her horse, sheathed her blade and never looked back. The pain of leaving had hurt but it only made her welcome into Rivendell that much more warm. She had met with Lord Elrond that very same evening and that is when he told her of the fellowship and of his vision.

_"You understand child that this scroll must reach Mithrandir before the sun sets on the sixth day. This above all else is of the utmost importance." His voice was deep and despite the warmth of his dark eyes, his face was set in stone, the seriousness enough to stop the flowing of a waterfall. Tauriel bowed her head in respect. _

_ "I understand Lord Elrond, you have my word that your message will be delivered." She spoke, her head still bowed in respect. _

_ "You will find Gandalf in the company of the Théoden King of Rohan. It is there that you must give the message to him. You will find him traveling with the Dwarf Gimli, Aragorn son of Arathorn, and one of our own kin, Legolas of the woodland realm." At the mention of his name Tauriel froze, she could feel her breath caught in her throat. Legolas? He was with the fellowship now, but how? How did he managed to get out from underneath Thranduil's grasp, out from the reaches of the Mirkwood? It was different for Tauriel having been born a Silvan Elf she held more freedom to wander, to leave. After all it wasn't she that was to inherit the throne, she was disposable and he was not; it was simple, the way of her world and she had accepted that, she had to. She had left, she had been the one to get away, but now here she was again getting drug right back into the very place she had tried to run from. _

_ "Is that going to be a problem Tauriel?" Lord Elrond asked, his eyes searching her face and she knew that there was no excuse to not fulfill this mission. She had to remember her place, and keep to the path that it led. _

_ "No my Lord Elrond, I swear that I will carry out your request. Gandalf shall have your message before the sixth sunrise._

Tauriel sighed, biting at her lips hesitantly before she relented to her sister.

"Yes, Legolas has joined the fellowship, he is with Mithrandir even as we speak." She said stiffly, trying to put off an air of indifference, ignoring the uncomfortable tightness in the pit of her stomach.

"And what do you think of that my dear sister?" she inquired quietly, her curiosity barely contained. The blatant manner of her sister irked Tauriel, the questions making her uncomfortable. She merely shrugged her shoulders, still chewing mercilessly on her bottom lip, a habit she had had for longer than she could remember.

"I think it doesn't effect this mission so that means that I do not have the time to spend dwelling on it. That is what I think dear sister." She spoke, there was an edge to her tone, sharp like a knife that made Faelwen recoil slightly. She shifted in her seat and bowed her head in respect before pulling her horse back to allow Tauriel to take the lead. This only made Tauriel regret her words, she hadn't meant to be harsh with her sister's inquiries but she couldn't help but feel defensive. Tauriel opened her mouth, about to make some sort of apology or explanation for her behavior when there was a sudden and loud crack, like a branch had been snapped clear off a tree. The hairs on the back of Tauriel's neck stood straight up and one of the horses whinnied, the whites of their eyes shone in the darkness, as bright as day light.

"Thorontur, Londian ready your bows." Tauriel whispered, notching an arrow in her own. She pulled it taunt, her fingers sure and strong, pulling the string of a bow was as familiar to her now as it was to breath air into her lungs and blink her eyes against the sun's unyielding glare. With her hand anchored to her mouth, she scanned the underbrush from on top of her horse, her body coiled in and ready to strike. The two fair haired elves had strung their bows in silent unison, their faces solemn masks, waiting.

"Orcs." The dark haired elf spoke, anger bubbling just beneath the surface, like a volcano ready to burst forth. He pushed his horse forward and stood next to Tauriel with his blade drawn and waiting. The way the elven steel gleamed in the moonlight it almost seemed to take on a life of its own.

"It's a three day ride to Rohan, we'll never out run them; we won't even make it out of the forest before they overtake us. " She murmured her mind racing as she evaluated their options which were bleak at best.

"Then Glandur and I will stay behind and hold them off and you will take Thorontur and Londian on with you. Their marksmanship will keep the Uruk-Kai at bay while you make your way to Rohan." Faelwen spoke up, her twin blades unsheathed and posed at the ready. Tauriel balked at the idea of splitting up. She shook her head stubbornly.

"No, we entered this forest together I'm not leaving without everyone." There was a deep throaty chuckle that echoed around them in the darkness, half snarl half malice.

"Well you're right about one thing, none of you are leaving this forest tonight." Slowly a large mass come out from the shadows until it stood on the path, barring the elves way. The creature wore dented armor across its torso, it was splattered by white clay in the form of a hand.

_The white hand of Saruman? _Tauriel thought in shock, but the moment was brief, there wasn't time to spend on these thoughts as more and more orcs emerged from the darkness of the forest and surrounded the small party of elves. It was a small company in measure but still large enough to outnumber Tauriel and her companions three to one. She had always been a fan of challenges but right now they were running out of time that they didn't have the luxury of wasting in a fight.

"Give us the scroll she elf." The monster snarled, its molted skin pulled tightly across its misshapen skull.

"Come and take it from me if you dare." She said drawing back her arrow to emphasis her threat. The monster growled in anger and the night's air was filled with the howls of the Uruk-kia and the clash of steel on steel. The arrow flew from Tauriel's grasp, whizzing from her bow with a twang, the feathers brushed her cheek and buried itself into the skull of an orc on the Uruk-kai's right. Two more hitting another with such strength it severed its sword arm from the rest of its filthy body. She heard a scream and turned in time to see Londian fall from his saddle, his hand to his face as blood spilled forth from a deep slash that ran from temple to chin. Another stroke from an orc blade and he screamed no more. An orc clawed at her leg, its blade swinging wildly caught her shoulder. Pain erupted on contact as blood flowed freely, drenching the sleeve of her armor and tunic and pouring over her hands. Quickly she buried her blade deep into the monsters throat before kicking him off the side of her horse. The vial holding the scroll hung around Tauriel's neck it swung madly in the midst of the battle as Tauriel swung and slashed at the advancing orcs, parrying their blows from atop her horse. She saw one of the black chargers race past her, a body slumped in the saddle, blood drenching the horses flank. _So much blood. _She thought as the metallic smell seemed to envelop them, it was in the air as she fought for breath. The wound on her shoulder was making her arm grow numb but she was also becoming dizzy, the forest swimming before her eyes. Bright dots were popping in and out of her vision as she fought on. All of a sudden a hand closed itself around her throat, closing off her air almost completely. The large Uruk-kia pulled her close to his face. Its breath smelled of rotten meat and blood as it spoke to her.

"The scroll she elf and I shall end your life quickly. " It snarled, not knowing the scroll was within its filthy grasp. She gritted her teeth in defiance and spat in the monster face in reply. The Uruk roared in anger and raised its rusted blade in the air. "Then die." Tauriel did not flinch, she stared her death in the face unwavering.

"No!" a shout shot up into the air and the Uruk released Tauriel, clawing at his back he turned and Tauriel saw Faelwen cling to the blade embedded deep into the creatures shoulder. The Uruk grabbed hold of her and threw her to the ground in front of Tauriel. She landed hard at his feet. In one swift motion he brought down his sword and buried it deep into Faelwen's chest. For a moment everything seemed to slow down as Tauriel watched in horror as her sister's blood sprayed up the way the sea sprays when it crests upon a rock. Without thinking she drew back her own blade and drove it through the Uruk's right eye. It screamed and howled with pain as she wrenched the blade with all her strength across the creature's face leaving a jagged canyon of flesh and bone from his right eye to the left side of his chin. Blinded by pain the monster fell back, fleeing into the safety of forest. Tauriel fell from her saddle to her knees next to her sister. She cradled her head in her lap. Faelwen's face was bruised and cut, her hair mused by the chaos of battle. She looked into her sister's eyes, but only half saw Tauriel's face in front of her as her breath came in short, watery gasps, blood was bubbling at the corners of her lips.

"Run Tauriel, you must get to Rohan…" She said in a ragged breath, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth and running down the side of her face. Tauriel shook her head, eyes swimming in tears. She looked around her to see the forest path was strewn with bodies, orc and elf alike. Glandur lay not more than a few feet away, his throat had been slit into a bleeding smile while his sword had split an orc almost in two, while another had been skewered into the ground.

"You will be hailed as heroes, songs will be sung in your memory." She spoke choking on her tears. Her shoulder twinge painfully reminding her of her wound but there would be time to take care of it later, Tauriel couldn't tear herself away, not now.

"Make sure in the end there is someone left to sing them Tauriel..." she whispered, and then her eyes brighten for a moment and a ghost of a smile crossed her paling lips. "Be strong Tauriel, I can see the stars." Faelwen whispered gripping her sister's hand fiercely before her chest seized violent, breath catching in her throat and then before Tauriel could say another word, she was gone. She had slipped right through Tauriel's grasp, and was far beyond her reach. Tauriel wasn't sure if only a few moments or if an entire life time had passed before she was able to let go of her sister's body and struggle back to her feet. She knew that she couldn't spend any more time grieving, that she couldn't even give her fallen companions their final honors. The orcs had been driven off but they were still close by and they were still without their quarry; they'd double back for her. Tauriel had no choice but to carry on alone. She mounted her horse once more and cantered off at a break neck speed never seeing the lone orc archer with his bow strung and arrow nocked aimed at her shrinking figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay readers! Thanks for staying tuned! So just a few notes that I wanted you all to know:**

_1 I by no means own any characters, scenes, or ideas that are exclusively from Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit, my only intention is to share my own ideas on how things would play out between these characters but have no intention to sell this to anyone. _

**2 I've set this story to coincide with the story line of Lord of the Rings 2 the Two Towers (the movie) for several reasons including the fact that it's my favorite movie in the trilogy. I know the movie differs from the book and the reason I am having the story follow more closely with the movie than the book is because I know the movie much better. **

**3 .This story will also toggle between the perspectives of both Tauriel and Legolas so I can avoid just repeating the events of the movie and focus on the relationship and effects their environment take on the characters. If you have anything you would like to say I am totally open to any constructive criticism. Thanks guys! **

** XX TB **

**P.S. Thanks to all of you who have decided to favorite/follow this story already! Please feel free to share your comments!**

Chapter two

Legolas' breath came through his nostrils in short burst, his long elf legs carried him across the rocky country side effortlessly whist his companions labored to keep the pace. He could see the exhaustion written across their faces. The dwarf, red and sweaty with effort and the man's steps were shaking despite the expression of determination on his face; even Legolas himself was beginning to feel the sensation of fatigue sap his limbs of their strength, and urge his mind to rest. He shook his head determinedly, bounding ahead of the other two he cleared the hillside and stood overlooking the valley below them. They had been traveling for three days and three nights in pursuit of a host of orcs. The half-lings Mary and Pippin had been taken from the shores Amon Hen and they had lost another on those same shores. The picture of Boromir laying on the sands of the beach having been pierced by an Uruk-Hai's arrows and dying in Aragorn's arms would be forever burned into Legolas' mind and in his heart. He was by no means a stranger to death, but he never lost a man, not one he had known so personally. But this was not the time to spend dwelling on those who had passed when those who were still living needed his help.

"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn called out, his voice raspy and his face weary from the traveling. Legolas turned his piercing gaze to the land below him. He spotted the company of Orcs almost fifty leagues away.

"The Uruk's turn to the east! They're taking the hobbits to Isenguard!" and as those words left his mouth he could see the bodies of Mary and Pippin, their bodies hewn by orc metal in his mind's eye. They had to hurry.

"Sarumon…" Aragon whispered standing next to Legolas. His hair matted and dirty he shook his head, pushing it out of his eyes. "We must hurry!" and once again they were off, sprinting much to the dismay of Gimli.

The orcs had the advantage of a head start on the three travelers, but despite their less than advantageous standing they pushed on, pushing their bodies to their limits and still they ran on throughout the night.

"Come Gimli, we're gaining on them!" Legolas called out his words of encouragement to the struggling dwarf that trailed behind the small party.

"We dwarves are wasted on cross country, we're natural sprinters. Very lethal over short distances!" he huffed through the tangled mess of his robust beard. Legolas turned away, unable to prevent himself from smirking. After all he was an elf and Gimli was a dwarf, it was no secret that the two had trouble coexisting. Why even this partnership in this quest to destroy the one ring was strange, despite the fact that the two had a mutual enemy and goal. Aragorn had taken the lead now, charging ahead of Legolas, his breath coming hard and fast but he neither slowed his pace nor showed any signs of stopping. Legolas had known Aragorn for years, what most humans would have thought to be half their lives was but merely a blink of an eye for one of the Dúnedain rangers of the north and an elven princeling. Legolas considered him to be one of his closest friends, and though Aragorn vehemently refuted his claim to the throne Legolas prayed to the stars that when this war for Middle Earth was over the outcome would be a vanquished evil, cleansed land, and the rightful king on the throne. They were on the brink of their fourth sunrise. The inky black tendrils of twilight were beginning to fade, the darkness receding from the light of the early dawn. The sun's rising fire chased away the dark indigo, leaving behind a glowing orb, red as the blood of man or the breath of dragons. The sight of it made Legolas' blood turn to ice in his veins and his breath catch in his throat, choking him. He felt his heart fill with dread as he recognized the ill-fated omen.

"Red sun rises…" he whispered as the radiant rising globe painted the brightening sky in violent hues of crimson. "Blood has been shed on this night." His eyes met Aragorn's and between them they shared the same thought: Mary and Pippin.

The sun had already risen almost into the middle of the sky, when Legolas first heard the pounding of horse hooves. Legolas stopped as soon as he had heard it, Aragorn pulled up beside him, pressing his hand against Gimli's chest to stop him when he caught up to them.

"How many?" Aragorn whispered to Legolas, his hand on the hilt of his sword. A wary gleam in his eyes. Legolas closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the pounding, feeling the trembling in the earth.

"A thousand at the least. It is a large company, all on horseback and headed towards us."

"Friend or foe?" the dwarf said in a raspy voice, eagerly shifting his axe from one hand to the other, all signs of fatigue had vanished at the prospect of a fight. Dwarves with their constant thirst to prove themselves, it was almost childlike and yet their ferocity in battle was akin to that of a wild animal.

"I cannot say." Legolas spoke quietly, shaking his head unsure. Aragorn paused for a moment, mulling over their options in his mind. They could wait until the company passed, running the risk of being discovered and cornered or they could meet the company head on, rolling the dice as to whether or not they were another enemy.

"Only one way to know for sure." Aragorn said with a small shrug of his shoulders, there was a devilish grin on his face that always caught Legolas off guard, somehow, some way Aragorn always managed to make uncertainty and danger seem so nonchalant, almost as if it were a game. He ran out from behind the boulders that had been shielding them from view. There were close to three thousand horsemen charging past in full battle regalia and banners of a white stallion riding on green pastures; the sigil of the Horse-lords of Rohan.

"Riders of Rohan! What news do you carry from your King?" Aragorn's strong voice called out, carrying across the valley ringing clearly. Legolas watched as the leader of the company raised his spear in the air, pulling his steed to the left in a wide arc, the rest of the horsemen followed him like a raging sea as they all doubled back, returning to where the three travel weary men stood waiting. In the blink of an eye the three were surrounded by horses, and battle ready men, Legolas could smell the sweat on them, but also blood, they weren't the first party this cavalry had come across and Legolas was questioning the wisdom of Aragorn's decision. _They certainly look more foe than friend right now. _He though, grateful that his bow was already in hand before they had been surrounded. The men stared at the strangers with mistrustful eyes, hands tightened on their spears and blades and they shifted in their saddle constantly; it would seem as though everyone was on edge. Slowly the rider standing right before them dismounted his own steed, he approached the three bladeless but that gave them little comfort seeing as they were surrounded by his men awaiting their orders to strike. Removing his helm he shook his dark blonde hair from his face and fixed the three with a scrutinizing glare, brown eyes flaring just as mistrustful as the rest of his men. There was no welcome to be found here among these men.

"What business does a ranger, an elf, and a dwarf have here in the lands of Rohan? Speak quickly for my patience wanes and my sword thirst for more traitor's blood." As if to emphasis the man's words, the horse men pressed in closer.

"Speak your name Horse lord and I shall speak my own." Gimli spoke up, his confidence making up for his lack of stature amongst these men and horses. Anger flared in the horseman's face as he barred his teeth.

"I would have the pleasure of cutting of your head dwarf, were that it stood high enough from the ground that I didn't risk blunting the blade on the rocks beneath me." He sneered the insult and Gimli bristled but to Legolas' surprise it was he that came to the dwarf's defense. Without thinking there was a bow already nocked and aimed at the space between the man's eyes.

"You would be dead before you could swing." Legolas hissed, as spear ends were raised and pointed in their faces, the men ready to strike and defend their commander. Aragorn stepped between the two, a rough hand on his arm, forcing the elf to lower his weapon, but the threat remained in his eyes. Gimli stood there, looking at Legolas with a look of surprised while he breathed a sigh of relief at having avoided a certain death. Aragorn waited a moment, sure that Legolas would not attack before turning towards their confronter.

"We are travelers I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm, friends of Rohan and of your king. We have been tracking a party of Orcs for four days now. They have taken two of our own and we mean to take them back." Aragorn spoke, his eyes searching the man's face and for a moment no one dared to even breathe and then the man relented. Raising his hand the other horse men lowered their weapons and the atmosphere in the small circle relaxed dramatically.

"I am Éomer of the house of Eorl. My company and I slaughtered the Uruk's in the night, they are no more." He said, nodding his head back the way they had come, Legolas followed the gesture. A great column of smoke was rising from behind the tree line, coiling like a think dark snake, it rose in the sky and the stench of burnt flesh followed. "We piled and burned their carcasses."

"But the hobbits, there were two of them. Did you see them?" Gimli said quickly, his voice excited but the man hesitated. His face was a mask but in his eyes uncertainty flared like the sparks birth from striking flint.

"I am sorry," He whispered looking to Aragorn, "We left none alive." The men nodded their heads, confirming what their leader said to be true. Legolas' heart fell in his chest, the feeling of failure and sorrow filling him, clouding his mind leaving him unable to think clearly.

"Dead…" Gimli spoke quietly, not quite a question but more of a statement barely believed. He bowed his head in sorrow and Legolas placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, sharing in the Dwarf's sense of destitution. They had come all this way only to find that they had failed their friends. Legolas wasn't sure if it was because of the strength of their pledge to protect the Halflings or the knowledge that they themselves did not have the strength to protect themselves that made this news all the harder to stomach and accept. For a moment silence enveloped the group, Éomer whistled sharply and two horses came forward, both rider less.

"Take these horses, May you have the luck of a better fortune than their former master, and look for yourself," He said handing the reins to Aragorn who took them with nod of thanks. He then mounted his own horse, helm once again on his head. "I warn you, the house of the King is not like you may have remembered it before. The King recognizes neither friend, foe, nor kin. My self and those who remain loyal to Rohan have been banished from the lands, it is Saruman not Théoden who rules these lands now. Take heed and caution in the presence of the king or you may end up worse than banished." Éomer warned, and with those ominous parting words hanging in the air he turned his horse around and led his men away with a shout. The party rode off, the thunder of their hooves once more shaking the earth to its core. They watched Éomer and his horsemen ride off, heading north, they did not look back. The silence that hung between the three of them was so heavy that it hung on Legolas' shoulders, weighing his body down like lead in water and for a moment his mind took him elsewhere. For a moment he wandered back to a time where he had been much happier, before any of this had come to past.

_Legolas was running through the trees of the Mirkwood, his bow in hand and his feet barely touching the branches of the ancient trees as he leapt from one to another. Despite his pedigree it was customary for all elves of the guard to train early and to train hard every day, and though his father would prefer him to be back behind the confines of their kingdom walls it was in this forest that Legolas felt the most at home. He paused on the large tree branch that he landed on, it spiraled much higher than many others overlooking the forest and all its inhabitants nicely. _

_ "You look like a bird trying to decide on the perfect place to make a nest." A teasing voice rang out, clear and beautiful, the way wind chimes sing with the worlds every breath. Legolas smiled ruefully, he was young and foolish, and in those days being carefree was a far easier thing to grasp than it was now. He turned around to greet his visitor but as he did he found the spot empty although there was no denying that someone had spoken to him from behind. Without warning he felt the coldness of elven steel slip underneath his chin and press itself threateningly against his neck. He froze in place, arms spread wide he slowed his breath. _

_ "If I were an orc you would be dead right now." A pair of lips whispered into his ear, so close he could feel the warmth of their breath on the back of his neck as it sent chills down his spine. For half a second the knife pressed harder against his throat, and then it disappeared leaving the flesh uncut. He turned once more and this time there was an elf standing behind him. She was tall and slim, her body fluid like water. Her hair the color of flame and copper, it flowed down her body like a river, long and beautiful it framed her fair face. She was dressed in the customary garb of a Mirkwood guard, she was armed with two blades that hung from her hips and a bow and quiver strapped securely across her back. She smiled at him, emerald eyes glowing beneath her dark lashes. _

_ "Tauriel." He breathed the whisper leaving him without means to find his own voice again, he felt as if he had been struck dumb by her presence. Legolas had been gone for some time, having been called away at the request of Lord Elrond once more he served as an envoy between Rivendell and the Woodland realm to deliver messages, relay information, and serve Lord Elrond in any way possible. The last that he had seen of the Capitan of the Mirkwood guard, was several months prior and though it was preposterous to think that an elf could change in that amount of time he beheld her now and saw a different elf standing in her place. Something had changed, but what. A few moments passed without a word spoken between the two of them, their silence hanging comfortably between them as they took in the sight of the other, something had changed indeed. In a split second of movement Tauriel rushed forward, so fast that she was nothing but a blur, and threw her arms around Legolas' neck. In that moment he lost the decorum of a prince, of even an elf, as he felt his heart jump in his chest and his head swim, clouded by emotion. His hands tangled itself into her fiery tresses, her soft flowered scent filling his noise, he felt as if he were getting drunk off of her smell. _

_ "You smell of that ranger, tell me he isn't influencing you to be as wild as he my prince." She whispered playfully, her laugh filling the quiet of the woods. They pulled back for a moment and sapphire met emerald in the briefest of moments and as if it were the simplest thing in the world their lips did too._

_ "Welcome home my prince." _

Legolas touched his lip for a moment, fancying that he could still feel her warmth of her kiss there, but that was nothing but a lie, a falsity concocted in the fathoms of his own mind, hopeful and helpless. Though the memory only took him a moment or so to relive he felt as if he had been standing in the same place for an eternity. He shook his head forcefully and dropped his hand away, there was no time to spend dwelling on the past; Legolas knew that he had to steal mind and harden his heart for another lost now was no time to think about all of the what could have beens in his life. After helping Gimli on to the horse, he mounted the steed himself and urged the beast on, following Aragorn's lead.

They found the pyre quickly enough, not more than half and hours ride. By the time they had reached the clearing the smoke was now hanging low, choking Legolas like a poisonous smog. He coughed hard for a moment while his eyes watered. Thankfully a gust of fresh wind carried the harsh smoke away allowing Legolas a moment of reprieve. What they came across was ghastly and though Legolas had no love for orcs the sight made him question if even they deserved an end like this. Parts of orcs lay strewn across the torn and scarred earth, their blood leaving deep pools of black in their wake. A pile lay in the middle of all of this, half identifiable bodies, burning and rotting in a heap. The three dismounted, their horses too frightened by the smell to dare come any closer. As they approached the heap Gimli sifted through the heap with his ax, looking for any sign of their friends, not trusting to hope that those signs would be anything but sorrowful. And sure enough that is exactly what they were. Gimli turned towards them, in his hands he held a charred and broken belt in his hand, it was small almost childlike, the metal had been forged to look like vines and leaves, like those that could be found in the Shire.

"It's one of their knife belts." He whispered, tears in his eyes. Aragorn fell to his knees and let out a scream of anger and sorrow. Legolas lowered his head, closing his eyes to the violent scene before him he began to murmur an elven prayer, his voice low and solemn. They all stayed there, their defeat leaving them paralyzed, their sorrow filling their hearts. They were at a loss, their next step on their path hidden from them, shrouded in uncertainty.

"A hobbit lay here." Aragorn's voice broke the stillness causing Legolas and Gimli to look to him. He was pawing at the ground moving debris out of the way as his keen tracker eyes spotted two small indentions in the mauled earth. He sighed for a moment and Legolas watched him as his body language changed from that of defeat to surprise. He jumped to his feet quickly, he had seen something.

"They were crawling, their hands and feet had been bound." He spoke quickly following the trail left behind the two young hobbits. Legolas and Gimli followed Aragorn as he relayed the events that took place here. "Their bonds were cut, but they were followed. They lost their tail and ran." His voice excited as he followed, his feet moving quickly over the hewn earth, careful not to ruin the hobbit's trail.

"Mary and Pippin ran away from the battle… and into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn whispered stopping at the edge of the forest, just out from underneath the shade of the towering trees above their heads. Without another moment of hesitation Aragorn plunged into the forest, still following the hobbit's trail. Legolas followed close behind. They would not lose them again.

_Thanks for reading all! With as many people following the story and adding it to their favorites I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible. I know it may seem to be slow right now what with it setting the scene in all, but trust me it'll pick up. Tauriel will be coming into the picture again soon. Thanks for your understanding!_

_XX TB_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I would just like to reiterate my previous disclaimer that I by no means own any characters, scenes, or ideas that are exclusively from Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit, my only intention is to share my own ideas on how things would play out between these characters but have no intention to sell this to anyone. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has either followed, favorited, or commented on this story. You guys honestly have no idea how much that encourages me and honestly it's just a real kickass feeling to know that you guys like what I'm writing so yeah…thanks!**

**Also I'll be headed back to college here in the next week so my goal is to give you guys a chapter every week and I'm going to try my hardest to fulfill that, but I'm asking you all to be patient and not lose interest. Sometimes, though as unfortunate as it is, life can get in the way of creativity. **

**Please enjoy your next chapter! XX TB**

Chapter Three

"What could have possibly driven those to into this dark tree infested hell?" Gimli's gruff voice echoed throughout the forest. The air was dense and smelled like mold and wet dirt. The ground underneath was damp, fallen leaves rustled underfoot as the three stepped over uprooted and gnarled tree roots. They towered over head, the canopy a vast blanket of molted greens and yellows, it shrouded the travelers casting everything in a dim veil of darkness. As Legolas stood amongst them, the tree tops seemingly reaching for the sky he felt almost childlike in presence of the ancient trunks. Legolas jumped from root to root, doing his best not to disturb the forest around him, his movements almost silent. The dwarf, however, was much less delicate. His short thick legs snapping twigs and rustling bushes as they carried his stocky body deeper into the forest. Legolas paused for a moment scanning the darkness for any signs of the hobbits…or for anyone else who may be lurking in the shadows. Placing the palm of his hand flat against the rough bark of a large oak. He closed his eyes, letting the breath ease from his lungs in a soft sigh as he turned to listen to the heart beat of the forest. And for a moment the stillness swallowed him whole, giving a small sense of reprieve in the midst of the chaos over the past several days.

Just as he took another deep breath it was cut short by the cold bite of steel as it found itself beneath his chin, pressing itself thirstily against his throat. Through the surprise in the briefest of moments he caught a hint of a familiar flower like scent in the air that made his heart drop into his stomach.

"If I had been an orc, you'd be dead by now." A gentle voice whispered in his ear, the warmth of their breath tickled his ear. The knife disappeared but Legolas couldn't seem to reclaim his breath.

"Oi!" Gimli shouted, raising his axe, he rushed towards Legolas. Aragorn, alerted by Gimli's shout came running out from amongst the trees.

"Peace, Master Dwarf, I mean you no harm." The melodious voice filled Legolas' ears and seemed to play tricks with his mind, digging up memories and feelings that he thought he had buried deep into his past. The voice gave Legolas' friends pause, they looked to each other unsure of what to make of the situation. He turned around, half hoping that he was wrong about who he thought this surprise visitor was, but there was a part of him that hoped he was right. She drew forward from the darkness, and though he face was streaked with dirt and sweat, her hair wind whipped, and clothes travel worn she still had a sort of ethereal beauty about her that stole Legolas' breath and made his mouth run dry.

"Tauriel?" he whispered, not trusting to believe what he was seeing with his own two eyes. For a moment there was nothing but silence between the four of them as she drew closer. The way that she looked at him it was almost with utter indifference, her eyes hard as stone as they looked at him, cutting to the core. She held her head aloft, chin raised in a sense of pride that was all too familiar for Legolas, he had to push aside his feelings, and the anger that rose with her nonchalance. She walked past Legolas with barely a second look and straight to Aragorn.

"You are the ranger of the north, the one called Aragorn, are you not?" She asked though addressing him directly she was careful to keep her tone respectful, if she was nothing else Tauriel was always tactful, she found that that was the best way to get what she wanted. Aragorn's eyes turned to Legolas, blue met brown for the briefest of moments before turning back to the she elf that stood before him.

"I am." He nodded lowering his sword to his side but not placing it back into its sheath this yet, his mistrust was probably what had kept him alive all this time.

"I need to speak with Gandalf, I have an urgent message from Lord Elrond." As she spoke her hand rose to her throat, resting at a spot at the base of her throat for only a moment before she dropped it to her side once more. The entire action was in one fluid motion that would have seemed inconsequential to anyone else, but Legolas knew Tauriel and he knew that she never did anything without purpose. Whatever she had to say to Gandalf, was truly something important, but there was nothing that could be done, Gandalf was gone. There was a heavy silence that fell over them, Aragorn lowered his eyes, clearing his throat as he searched for the correct words. Gimli lowered his head, grief morphing his body into a crumbled shell, his anguish still fresh. Legolas never knew that someone with such a hard and callous exterior could feel these emotions with such fervor, it was astounding.

"Please, we are running out of time. Where is Mithrandir?" she asked, turning to each of them in turn, the urgency shown in her eyes.

"Gandalf…he…we…" Gimli tried to explain, struggling to find the words to convey such a disheartening message but he faltered, unable to put it into words. All of the sudden there was moving in the forest amongst them, a presence that Legolas could sense that was slightly familiar.

"Aragorn there is something out there!" Legolas hissed in elven tongue, Tauriel's head shot up, searching the distance for any sign of danger, and in her eyes Legolas saw something that he had never seen before: fear. She turned towards him and their eyes met for a moment and in that moment they saw each other plainly, without the armor meant to keep each other out, without the pain or thoughts of the past that they used as walls to protect themselves; for a moment it was almost as though nothing had changed. Tauriel must have been thinking or feeling something similar because like a switch being flipped, her eyes hardened and the vulnerability in her face and body langue disappeared into the rigidness that she had grown so accustomed to, it was almost second nature. Drawing her blades she nodded to him stiffly before following behind Aragorn slowly.

"The white wizard," Aragorn whispered to them, his hands tightening on the hilt of his sword, the presence was palpable as in encroached on the four of them, there was no where for them to run their only option was to fight in hopes of defeating him before he killed them. "Do not let him speak or he will curse us." And before he had even finished his sentence they struck. Turning around they were blinded by a white light that seemed to be almost like a sun, squinting against the brightness Legolas loosed his arrow, the bow string giving a loud twang as it was shot. The figure silhouetted against the bright light waved its hand and the arrow shattered, not even hitting its mark. Gimli's axe was deflected in much of the same way, while the blades in Aragorn and Tauriel's hands glowed like fire, burning their palms until they had no choice but to throw them down. The four of them stood before this light bathed enemy completely unarmed and left to their assailant's mercy. Legolas shielded his eyes with an upturned arm as a deep voice rumbled through the dark woods, for a moment Legolas half expected the earth beneath him to begin to tremble with the force of the strangers voice.

"You are in the search of two young hobbits." Legolas felt a chill run through his body, it was like someone had tossed a large bucket of water onto him, drenching him in the chill.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded fiercely, his teeth bared in anger. There was a small rolling laugh that swelled, the sound reminding Legolas of thunder during a ferocious storm.

"They came by this place, and left not too long after you arrived, but they ran into someone that they did not expect to meet." Legolas stiffened at these words, was it true? Had they really missed the hobbits by nothing but sheer moments, were they too late once again to save them? "Does that comfort?" there was no condescendence or irony in his voice, but rather undeniable sincerity, could this really be the Sarumon that they had come to know?

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded still trying to shield his eyes from the brightness of the wizard's aura. There was a breath a calmness in which it seemed as if the world had stopped for a moment and then the bright harshness of the light faded. It was drawn back into the being that stood so tall before them all, revealing a smiling face that was all too familiar to the weary travelers: Gandalf. Legolas was shocked and left dumbfounded without the ability to express in words the turbulent sea of emotions that threatened to drown his mind in the confusion.

"This cannot be real." He vaguely heard Aragorn's awestruck whisper. Legolas couldn't find the will to tear his gaze away from the long lost wizard. Though he still had the same age withered face and sharp, clear, gray eyes, but he had changed. The once tired man was gone, refilled with a renewed sense of vitality and purpose, it radiated from him in the same way warmth seeps from the sun overhead. He was Gandalf and yet at the same moment he wasn't.

"Gandalf!" Gimli exclaimed, his face bursting into a joyful smile. The Wizard's brow furrowed into deep caverns of confusion and for a moment it almost seemed as though he didn't recognize his own name. The white cloak hanging from his shoulders billowed in the wind slightly as he paused.

"Gandalf..." He murmured, the sound of the name hanging on his tongue, Legolas could see in his face his mind working hard to recall his life, and in the moment it sparked in his eyes and his smile broadened. "That was my name once, Gandalf the grey, yes, but now I am known as Gandalf the white."

Gandalf led them through the woods, explaining as they went about how what happened after he fell from the broken bridge. Tauriel stuck close to his side. Ever watchful Legolas saw that there was a hesitancy as she stepped with her right, her shoulder dropping lower than normal. She turned just the slightest to her left and that's when he saw it, just the slightest glimpse of crimson. It stained the cloth of her tunic spanning from her shoulder blade to the base of her neck. Though the stain looked to be old, concern filled his mind none the less. Closing the distance he gently laid a hand on Tauriel's shoulder. She flinched violently beneath his touch, hissing in pain as she recoiled away from his touch. Legolas withdrew his own hand, his fingers covered in fresh blood, Tauriel's blood.

"Tauriel your shoulder…you're hurt." He spoke quietly, his voice full of shock, looking up from his bloodied hand. He peered into her ashen face, a pale sheen of sweat glistening on her brow in the light of the forest. No matter how hard her emerald eyes shone she could not mask the pain that glowed behind them. She straightened up, flexing her shoulders there was only a flicker of pain, a grimace that was gone in the same instant that it had come.

"It is none of your concern Legolas, I am fine." She said with that same irritating stiffness in her voice that did nothing but inflame Legolas' temper. Her distant manner vexed him beyond all reason. Hi lips tightened in an angry line and his fist clenched, smearing her blood across his palm and for a moment he lost his nonchalant demeanor. For the briefest measure of time he displayed his irritation and frustration for all the world to see, an action that was so out of character for him. Just as quickly as the emotion came, it left, leaving no one but Tauriel any wiser to his transgression. After seeing the change, Tauriel softened, just slightly. The coldness in her gaze chipped away to show a glimmer of warmth that Legolas had once known so well. She raised he good arm and placed the palm against his shoulder, the unexpected contact was like a bolt of lightning racing straight for Legolas' heart.

"Trust, trust that I am in much better shape than…" She stepped herself and grief filled her face as she bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "My injuries are not a serious as they could have been, I am alright for now." She finished, something in her voice had changed almost as though she had become unhinged in the short span of time that they conversed.

"Tauriel, what happened?" Legolas' piercing eyes searched her face, but she turned away from him. She was hiding something, holding back a truth that she was so desperately trying to keep hidden. There was something that she didn't want to acknowledge, something that she couldn't. "Tauriel!" He hissed grabbing the tops of her shoulders tightly, he gave her a small little shake in an effort to get her to look at him. Her eyes widened in shock and he thought he could see tears pooling in the corners of them, but she blinked them away just as quickly. He released her and she looked at him with an expression that he couldn't place and then she bowed.

"Forgive me my prince," She whispered with an inclined head, "Excuse me." And without another word she turned and walked away, not looking back at where she left him standing there alone, feeling more lost than ship without its heading.

_Thanks so much for all of your interest, comments, and patience guys! Here's your chapter and I sincerely hope you enjoy it! I've been trying my hardest to write as much as possible and I'm sorry that it is probably going to be slow going what with the semester starting once more. Stick with me and I promise you won't be disappointed! :) _

_Love ya guys, XX TB_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**I would just like to reiterate my previous disclaimer that I by no means own any characters, scenes, or ideas that are exclusively from Lord of the Rings or the Hobbit, my only intention is to share my own ideas on how things would play out between these characters but have no intention to sell this to anyone. (I am going to continue to implement this disclaimer just for my own sake)**

**Alright guys here's another chapter and we are finally back into Tauriel's point of view. I'd really appreciate some feedback about what you all think of their (Tauriel and Legolas') interactions and what you think of them as their own characters. Look forward to all of your thoughts and ideas! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xx TB**

Chapter four

The emerged from the forest shadows and onto a wide expanse of grassy plains. As the wind blew across the plains the grass bowed to Mother Nature's prowess turning the land into a sea of gold and pale green. It was a beautiful sight and much welcomed sight having been trapped in the forest's darkness, the light seemed to rejuvenate Tauriel as it kissed her moon pale skin. She had left Legolas a few steps behind her, there was a moment where she wanted so desperately to tell him about what happened to Faelwen, to let him take on her grief, to seek comfort in those ice blue eyes and strong arms. No matter how much she wanted that though, she knew that those moments had been fleeting when they were happening, and they were far behind the both of them now. In the time where they had once relied on each other's strength she would now have to depend on her own. Gandalf stood at the front of the small group, having been the one to lead them out of Fangorn Forrest, his grey eyes now squinted against the sun as he peered out over the plains, searching for something in the distance. Before she was able to inquire about what it was that he was looking for Gandalf began to whistle. It was one clear note that started softly at first but swelled until it echoed all around them. He cut the note off after a heart beat or two and there was a deep silence that followed. No one moved for a moment and then the silence was broken by the whinny of a horse. Out of the corner of her eye she saw it, and heard the gasp escape her lips before she was able to stop herself. Pounding across the soft rolling hills was a large wild stallion, its coat shone slivery grey in the daylight like a star.

"That is one of the Mearas," Tauriel faintly heard Legolas' awed voice, she herself couldn't find her own as she was too stunned to put her own thoughts into words. Gandalf greeted the horse, rubbing the palm of his hand against the horse's strong neck, stroking his coat.

"His name is Shadowfax the lord of all horses, and he has been one of my closest companions through many of my dangers." He mounted the horse effortlessly despite his age, the other horses had circled around the forest as well meeting them on the other side, even Tauriel's travel weary steed. The four of them mounted their own horses getting ready to follow Gandalf as he would lead them to Rohan, having heard that things were going ill with Théoden King of Rohan. Tauriel tried to pull herself up into her saddle when agony burned through her shoulder, white hot like flame coursing through her veins she cringed and bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. The pain was just as harsh as it had been when the arrow first struck her, she remembered it with chilling detail.

_ As her horse rode away from the bloody scene that would be her sister's last resting place, she heard the twang of a bow string being released. Her heart had dropped into the pit of her stomach but there was no way to defend against her unseen attack and her mistake was a costly one. The arrow sailed through the air and buried itself deep into her shoulder and she cried out it so much pain she thought her throat would rip from the force of her scream. She fell forward onto the neck of her horse, her right hand clutching at the injured shoulder, half expecting an orc arrow head to be poking out of her chest. Though the arrow was buried deep it hadn't found its way completely through her flesh, which in retrospect would have probably been easier to manage. Instead the arrow was buried deep inside of her, her blood pouring freely from the wound and practically soaking the entirety of her left side, from her sleeve to the hem of her tunic. Biting her lip until she tasted the metallic flavor of blood lace her mouth she pushed on, blinking past the tears of pain. She reached behind her with her good arm and grasped the shaft of the arrow and with as much strength as she could muster she broke the shaft off as short as possible, the wound wouldn't heal with the shaft continually being jostled and torn, reopening it. Tossing the broken arrow shaft to the side she kicked her heels into the side of her horse, urging it to go on faster, Tauriel knew that her mission couldn't be hindered by her injury she had a job to do and would not rest until she saw her mission fulfilled. _

Drawing on that sense of determination that had gotten her this far Tauriel gritted her teeth through the pain of her injury and hoisted herself back on to her horse without uttering a single sound of complaint, and ignoring Legolas' looks of concern from not far off. Tauriel refused to let him see her weakness, out of anyone he would be the last to see her fall. Gandalf brought Shadowfax closer to her, drawing up on her flank he smiled kindly to her.

"You have traveled a long way my friend," He said gently with a small incline of his head. Tauriel bowed in response.

"Mithrandir," She spoke low and respectfully, reaching to her throat she pulled the long thin vial, holding the scroll from Lord Elrond, from around her neck and placed it in Gandalf's out stretched hand. "I bring you urgent news from Lord Elrond." She watched as the old wizard unrolled the scroll, his storm cloud eyes scanning the script quickly, she watched his expression change from that of curiosity to horror in a split moment. Whatever news that Lord Elrond had wanted to share with Gandalf it was evident that it was neither welcomed nor good. Rolling the scroll once more he looked into Tauriel's face, eyes still shocked.

"Quickly, we ride for Rohan, you shall accompany us." He said tersely before touching Shadowfax's neck and the horse galloped ahead, heading towards the kingdom of Rohan. Taken aback by the wizard's abruptness Tauriel was at a loss of how to respond, she had assumed that she would return back to the Woodlands from whence she had come, following this fellowship…following Legolas had not been part of her plan. Despite that she knew an order when she heard one, and even more so she knew her place, King Thranduil would not take kindly to her return if he were to find out she ignored a direct command from Gandalf the White. Caught between a rock and a hard place Tauriel had no other choice but to follow Gandalf and the others. Urging her horse forward the followed suit with her new companions across the rolling plains.

They cleared the distance between Fangorn and Rohan within half of the day, riding upon the great wooden gates of the horse lords domain as the Sun was entering the last half of the sky, night would follow not too long afterward. Their journey had been filled with stories from the dwarf named Gimli of his times in the mind. Tauriel found it to be a pleasant change to hear the sound of another voice, despite how hoarse and brute-like the dwarf's was, whilst they rode. She found herself to be quite amused by his stories, even laughing despite herself –that is until she caught Legolas looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Though he would never condescend to look directly at her, he would have never been so bold, but notwithstanding she could tell none the less that he was looking and in his eyes was something that she did not wish to see; pain. An unaccustomed feeling of anger flared in her, just for a moment before her emotions subsided and she was once more the same as she ever was; cold as stone. _He made is choice and forced me to make my own, to dwell longer on anything other than the current moment is a waist. _She reminded herself tersely, pushing back against his imposing character and swell of memories that threatened to follow his look. Now that they were on the tail end of their travels though the bandy humor had ceased replace by a silence as sober as the sight of the gate before them. As they made their way up the winding horse trodden path and the gate came closer Tauriel could see it clearly for what it was, an old and rotted wall of wood and mud, harboring a dying city within it. At the doors of the gate stood two soldiers in dented helms with rusted blades, Tauriel found them to be a sorry excuse for guards and in their eyes they seemed to believe that too. Gandalf was the one to treat with them, offering introductions that satisfied the guards wariness that they were in fact not the enemy, though she wasn't quite so convinced that that would stop the blades from flying through the air. There was something about the way that these men stood, the look in their eye that told Tauriel that these men turned on friend as they would on foe with not but a word.

"So the rumors are true, Rohan does have difficulties recognizing its allies from its enemies." A voice spoke as if reading her mind, low enough to keep the guards from hearing but loud enough for only her to hear. She turned to see the ranger, Aragorn, beside her. She took in his rugged appearance, from the dark beard that covered his jaw and mouth to the matted hair that hung in his hair in dirty clumps from all the weeks spent traveling. It was a struggle to believe that the man that sat beside her, the ranger in his cloth poor riding clothes, could be the heir to the throne of man. She raised her eyes and met his gaze and was shocked, his gaze was clear and sharp, seeming to look straight through her. The exchange was unnerving and caused her to reconsider her prior judgment, though he may not look the part of a king there was no denying he had they eyes of one.

"You have come from the Woodland realm, same as Legolas?" He inquired quietly, stroking his horse's neck soothingly as it stamped its hoof, impatient to rest.

"I am, we were in the home guard together, and he was under my direction, for a time." She replied, taking care to keep her voice both steady and level, she wasn't sure what to think of Aragorn's questions or the motives behind them. She looked at him just as levelly, meeting those searing eyes with the hopes that she offered nothing in return. He nodded his head in consent, acknowledging that there was nothing more to be said and the gate began to open. Just as they steered their horses towards the opening Tauriel could hear the sound of cloth tearing and looked up in time to see one of the great banners falling towards the ground, having been torn from its post by the urging of the wind. The great banner fluttered to the ground in the same manner that leaves fall in the autumn, landing right at the base of the wooden gate. Tauriel took it for an ominous sign, with that falling banner she couldn't help but wonder what would also fall by the end of this war? As they made their way towards the King's hall the bleakness of not only the city of Rohan, but of its people as well astounded Tauriel.

"There could be found more cheer amongst the headstones of a graveyard than could be found in any of these folks' hearts." Gimli spoke deftly, vocalizing Tauriel's own thoughts.

"These people are long suffering indeed." She agreed with the master dwarf. As they rode by women in black and farmers with tools in head watched them go wary eyed as though they expect betrayal at every turn. Something was indeed wrong with this place and Tauriel found herself hoping against hope that their arrival was not yet too late to remedy the venomous despair that had sunk its fangs deep within the people of this land. Turning her gaze towards the King's hall she saw a figure, a women clad in a white billowing dress standing out in front of the doors, watching the new arrivals as they entered. Her gold spun hair was teased by the wind, playing gently around her shoulders and her face was a mask of grief and anger. Had she not known better Tauriel would have thought her to be a mournful spirit, turning to see if anyone else had seen the figure but as she turned her gaze back the woman was gone, as if she had never been there to begin with. Tauriel felt a chill run through her body, her skin covered in gooseflesh, she tried to shake off the forbidding and once more her shoulder throbbed. For a moment her vision blackened and she felt as if she were going to fall from her horses back.

"Tauriel?" A soft voice called out to her and she turned towards the sound, her vision clearing slowly to reveal Legolas on the ground, standing near the horse. They had made it to the steps of the hall and it was time for them to dismount, how did she not notice that? His hand was out, offering to help her from her saddle, uncharacteristically she gave him a small reassuring smile and took his out stretched hand. Pulling her leg around she slipped from the seat, feeling the world slip with her. Her boot hit the ground and her legs buckled underneath her almost sending her into the dirt but Legolas caught her. He steadied her with his strong arms and she leaned against his chest, she could feel his heart beating beneath his shirt with the strength of a horse. Even as the world was spinning she found a small sense of comfort in that moment. "Are you alright?" His alarm made his voice raise an octave and his hands tighten around her protectively. The comfort dissipated like smoke in the wind and Tauriel was back in her right state of mind, with her feet firmly planted on the ground.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all." She said placing her hands against his chest and pushing herself out of his grasp, standing on her own, though shaking, she was still standing. He didn't look convinced but she wasn't going to worry about that, there was bigger things to be concerned about right now and her state of health was not one of them. Without another word between the two they followed Gandalf up the stairs and to the staggering oaken doors of the hall. They were met by men in armor and green cloaks, the sign of the Kings guard. The man at the head of the party bowed his head in respect to Gandalf who had covered his white clothes by a grey cloak.

"We cannot allow you in the presence of the king so heavily armed my lord Gandalf," Gandalf shared a critical look with Aragorn that was not missed by the head guard, his looked conveyed a sense of understanding but still he persisted. "By order of Gríma Wormtongue." The man's obvious disgust for this one named Gríma but nonetheless he was under orders and had to uphold that. With sign from Gandalf the four of them began to disarm themselves to the officers in front of them. A man stood before her as she handed over her bow, he stared at her lecherously, eyeing her up and down.

"A woman as fair as you should be more concerned with carrying gentle things such as flowers and needles rather than these hard weapons." He spoke in a raspy voice as he gestured to the bow and quiver in hand. She met his gaze with her own trying not to grin condescendingly.

"Would you care to see my need, my dear Sir?" she asked, lulling him with a vague hint of flirtation in her voice and saw his eyes gleam. Quickly she whipped out her thin knives, twirling them in her hands. They were as long as her thigh and thin like ice, but they were probably two of the most deadly and well-crafted blades that this soldier had seen in years. In the blink of an eye they were pressed against his throat and his eyes looked almost as if they were about to bulge out of his head. It happened so quick that none of them had had the chance to react, least of the guard standing in front of her. Just as quickly as she drew her blades and pressed them against the flesh of his throat she had flipped them in her hand, offering them to the guard in front of her hilt first. "Careful now," She said as he slowly took them from her, the lecherous look in his eyes replaced with one of abject fear as he eyed the twin blades warily almost as if he expected them to take on a life of their own and once again try to slit his throat. "They're sharp, I wouldn't want you to prick yourself." She said the ridicule in her voice boundless and unhindered she winked at the guard as she passed, his hand rubbing at the spot where her knife had bit him. Gimli was the first to speak on the matter his thunderous laugh boom from beneath his beard, he clapped his hands together in thorough amusement.

"She-elf or not she's got quite a bit a fire in her blood, are ye sure you're not part dwarf my lady?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and he smiled up at her. Tauriel felt her cheeks burn with an embarrassed blush; that was certainly not something she would have done back in the Mirkwood, it was completely out of character for her as the head of the home guard, what had gotten into her lately?

"No master Gimli I can assure you I am entirely elf kind." She said, resuming her respectful demure tone, her eyes flashed up to Legolas and he could see a hint of an amused smile stretch the corners of his mouth, turning them upward. Once again that blush reddened her cheeks and she made a point of avoiding looking at him again. After they had been relieved of their weapons they were finally allowed entry into the King's hall, being escorted by the same soldiers that had greeted them the doors finally opened. Immediately Tauriel was accosted by the putrid smell of sickness, it was so intense that she had to fight the instinct to turn up her nose against the smell. The hall was dark, the torches flames with either kept low or extinguished entirely giving the stone hall a gloomy almost destitute look about it. The dining tables were covered in dust and strewn about the hall haphazardly, it was clear it had been long indeed since these walls echoed the sounds of cheer and merriment; it had probably been years since King Théoden had hosted a banquet in Rohan's honor. At the end of the long gallery sat the King himself, slumped in his throne in a manner that suggested the mere action of sitting up was far beyond his body's abilities. There was a man that sat beside him in the advisor seat. His hair was oily black tar, blaster against a gaunt white skull whose flesh was pulled too tight. Watery colorless eyes appraised the newcomers with nothing less than contempt and its thin colorless lips pulled back in a sneer of malcontent. Was this thing before them man or a creature more devilish that its appearance? Revulsion roiled inside of Tauriel like bile in a fearful stomach as they drew near, she could sense the disease that filled Théoden's mind and reduced him to nothing but a decrypted wretch; its proximity made her skin crawl and her mind reel.

"Take heart Tauriel." Someone squeezed her hand quickly, the warmth of their skin against hers chasing away the chill of this hall. Legolas' lips were at her ear. "You can feel him can't you, Sarumon's reach has grown long and it is he who corrupts the King's mind now." Without another word he retracted his hand and took a step back away from her.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lacking in the prestige that I once fondly remembered Théoden King." Gandalf's booming voice resonated clearly through the stone gallery, it seemed to almost dissipate the darkness, sending it scattering like vermin into the deepest of shadows. The stopped at the steps that lead to the throne, a customary distance for anyone visiting the King. It was here that Tauriel could see the king, if he could even be called that now, more clearly. The man slumped in his wooden throne had all the grandeur of a beggar. His kingly robes, hung from his thin frame in the same way that his flesh barely clung to his skeleton. Eyes so clouded by cataracts flickered weakly to the man who sat beside him, a raspy groan escaping his lips. Wiry white hair, long and string dotted his molted, age spotted scalp, the crown he wore sliding to one side of his balding head. Tauriel had heard of the greatness of Théoden King of Rohan, she had heard tell of his bravery and great deeds but the man in front of her now looked like he could do little more than raise his head, let alone raise a Kingdom.

"Gandalf the Gray has come, my lord, no doubt a harbinger of doom. He is not welcome my lord, nor his companions. Turn them away more lord." Tauriel heard the man whisper into the old king's ear, his voice was that of a snakes pouring its venom into the king's mind; no doubt this was the one called Gríma. The King struggled to raise his head to look at his visitors, the groans he was making were horrid.

"Wh-why should I…welcome you Gandalf…the storm crow?" The king looked to Gríma for approval, and it was he who nodded raising his voice to address them in his perverse interpretation of the king's word.

"A just question indeed my liege. Late, that is the hour that you have come here Gandalf." He rose from his post next to the king and slunk down the stairs to stand before Gandalf, his watery eye's gleaming with his sense of power. Anger enflamed Tauriel and she found herself wished that she had her blade; she would cut the man's tongue from behind those twisted teeth and teach him the proper way to hold it. "Your news would suit us ill to hear and as we know ill-news is an ill guest" hissing the _sss _from behind his teeth, the more she saw of him the more Tauriel thought of him as nothing more than a slimy serpent.

"Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth! I did not travel through death and fire just to listen to the poisoned words of a lecherous cur like you. See and recognize true power when it crosses your unworthy path!" Gandalf growled, anger rumbling like thunder in his voice he brought his staff in front of him, the tip of it level with Wormtongue's nose. He flinched as if Gandalf had struck him and stepped away, tripping over the tails of his own cloak.

"I told you to take the wizards staff!" He cried out, his own men dressed in the same dark cloth as himself stepped forward, rushing towards Gandalf. In a moment fighting broke out, the four of them fending off their advancing attackers while Gandalf slowly drew nearer to Théoden, his words lost to Tauriel in the confusion of the fighting. Legolas and she stood back to back and they fought, dodging punches and delivering their own with ferocious accuracy.

"Reminds me of training back at home." Legolas said as he flipped a man over his back, sending him crashing to the marble floor where he lay stunned and did not try to get back up.

"Really, this seems more intense than training." She quipped grabbing another man's arms with both her hands and giving him a strong kick in the middle of his chest. The force of her hit sending him sprawling backward. She twirled away from another who came charging at her, he missed, running right into Legolas' awaiting fist.

"More intense? Don't tell me you've gone soft since I left, and here I thought you were a worthy adversary." Legolas said, his tone mocking her. For a moment it was almost like they were back training, light hearted and worry free. The way he looked at her smiling almost convinced her that nothing changed, but of course that couldn't have been further from the truth. She locked a man's head in her arms, turning him around she quickly punched him in the throat, subduing him without issue. He crumbled to the ground as she let him go.

"Not even close!" She said with a victorious smile, she found herself the most exhilarated when in the midst of a fight or training. She didn't know whether it was her instincts, the adrenaline that ran like blood through her veins or something savage and uncontrollable that festered in her and was released every time that she was free to battle, but every time that she was thrown into the midst of chaos where all she had to rely on was her own prowess was when she felt the most at ease, the most capable. She looked around them, their attackers left unconscious on the floor beneath them or sent scurrying back into the dark corners from where they had slithered their way back out.

"Théoden King, son of Thengel, I release you from this dark imprisonment. Your mind is once more your own but only if you have the power to take it!" Gandalf spoke, his voice with so much strength that it was almost palpable in the air. He raised his hand towards the old king, opening his palm and closing his eyes. A small laugh started, a raspy cough like laugh that rose in a crescendo of mania. The sound was almost inhuman and unnerving to hear, it made Tauriel's skin crawl and seemed to dim the lights even more than before.

"This is not your domain Gandalf the Grey, you have no power amongst me and my own." Théoden laughed the words, his voice sounding familiar but Tauriel could not place its owner. She saw Gandalf stiffen, his back straightening in anger. With the king's laugher still resounding in the halls and his taunt hanging in the air Gandalf dropped his grey cloak, it fell from his shoulders filling the halls in a bright white light. The stunning light was almost painful to look at forcing Tauriel to shield her eyes with an upraised hand. As if hit by a great unseen force King Théoden was thrown back into his throne, he let out a startled yelp.

"Uncle!" a shocked cry rose up, Tauriel saw a woman race forward, attempting to reach the kings side. The long golden hair and flowing white gown sparked Tauriel's memory, _the woman from the stone steps, _she recognized her to be the woman whom Tauriel mistook to be a sorrow filled spirit that she had seen upon entering Rohan. Aragorn grabbed her, tight, stopping her in her tracks.

"Wait!" he whispered gesturing to Gandalf, though she looked fearful for her uncle she complied and stayed where she was. The King tried to lean towards Gandalf once more, he struggled the way a restrained prisoner would fight against his bonds, his face looked pained.

"If I go Théoden dies!" The unfamiliar voice was much more pronounced and vile, Tauriel knew in an instant who it belonged to; Sarumon. Gandalf moved his staff sharply and the king was thrown back once more, not strong enough to fight off the white wizard's power.

"You could not kill me when given the chance and you shall not kill him." Gandalf promised his voice menacing. "Be gone!" with his command he struck out at the king with his staff and like burst of lightning the room filled with light for just an instant. Then the king slumped back into his throne, moaning pitifully. The woman threw off Aragon's restraining hands and ran to the king's side, taking his hand in hers. Everyone in the hall watched in amazed silence as the king's face began to change. His hair grew out fuller and vibrantly gold, his skin tightened and shrunk back to fit his skull taking on a rosy color and his eyes became sharp and clear once more; the king had returned. Cheers went up in the air, shouts of joy filled the hall as everyone celebrated joyously. A smile of relief crept across Tauriel's lips, maybe now things could be set right for these people. Before she could join in the celebration though she was struck with a debilitating pain, her shoulder throbbed and for a moment she thought it had been severed from her body. Her hand fell to her side and when she withdrew her palm was wet with blood, her entire left side was drenched. Legolas turned to her, he had his own relieved smile on his face only to have it disappear when he caught sight of all the blood. His face went void of color and fear filled his eyes, and for a moment they stood their staring at each other in shock and then she crumbled to the ground. Legolas caught her head before it hit the stone beneath her, she could barely make out his concerned face through the large black dots that began to pop in her eyes. It felt like her head was swimming and she could only hear the faint sound of someone yelling.

_ Is that Legolas? _She thought vaguely, finding it harder and harder to make sense of the jumbled confused mess that her thoughts had found themselves in. _I have to tell him…what do I have to tell him? _Those fearful blue eyes were the last thing she could make out before she lost everything in the darkness.

"Legolas." His name found itself on her lips though she had no idea how it had gotten there.

_And Scene! Thanks for reading my fourth chapter. I've never had so many email alerts telling me about all my new story followers and favorites. Thanks so much for your interest and support, please don't forget to comment your thoughts! Thanks again and I'll be posting a new chapter here in the next week so stay tuned!_

_xx TB_


End file.
